


At Arm's Length

by sevenlostkeys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlostkeys/pseuds/sevenlostkeys
Summary: Flash Fic written with the following prompts:Characters: Molly Hooper and Sebastian MoranLocation: Greg’s OfficePrompt: Energy
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	At Arm's Length

He watched her from a distance.

Molly Hooper was talking to Greg Lestrade. They’d just finished up for the day going over the details of the latest round of cadavers. This Molly, she worked long hours and outside of her association with Sherlock, led a relatively normal life. Pressed white lab coat, a crumpled brown bag filled with the same lunch of tuna sweet corn salad and crackers. 

She was unremarkable. It was odd that Sherlock didn’t employ other, more well-known specialists to help with his cases. Then again, Sebastian Moran reminded himself, no one’s ego was worse than Sherlock’s. 

And that’s why he was here - to understand the detective better by watching the company he kept. 

Molly and Lestrade moved towards his office and Moran had to duck into the men’s loo to wait. His new employer was unknown to him but paid well. Better than pretending to be a politician, so outdated. He waited for the officer in the stall beside him to flush before he dipped out, watching Molly and Greg’s faint silhouettes through the privacy glass of his office window.

It would be worth it in the end--and Sherlock would suffer.


End file.
